Today's vehicles, such as automobiles, utilize various forms of energy, such as gasoline, battery, and/or electric forms of energy. Certain vehicles today include an indication of energy performance for the vehicle. However, in certain instances it may be desirable to provide improved measures of energy performance.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide improved techniques for providing energy performance for vehicles. It is also desirable to provide methods, systems, and vehicles utilizing such techniques. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will be apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.